Un viejo amor secuela
by Vegetox
Summary: Secuela de un viejo, amor, Kujino regresa buscando el amor de Vegeta, ¿Qué hará él? One shot.


**_UN VIEJO AMOR. SECUELA._**

Pasaron unos cuantos días después de aquel acontecimiento donde vegeta revelo tener un viejo amor, después de esto la paz reino en C.C hasta ese día.

Bulma estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, ya que los saiyajin del hogar estaban entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, ante todo, vegeta era muy exigente con los entrenamientos y a veces hacía que sus hijos cayeran al suelo agotados.

-Vamos papa, déjanos descansar un rato- Chilló el mas joven de la familia.

-Mocoso, ya te dije que no, debes aprender a resistir- Vegeta estaba a punto de estallar de la ira.

-Papá es verdad, además a mamá no le gusta que Veggie se quede tanto tiempo en la cámara- Trunks trató de hacer entrar a su padre en razón.

Vegeta se quedo callado, cada día nuevo se convertía en un martirio, muchas veces se sentía cansado de su rutina en la tierra, además de que ahora tenía que recibir órdenes de Bulma, cosa que muchas veces le molestaba, tomó un suspiro y salió de la cámara sin decir nada.

-Ahora si que lo hicimos enojar, ¿Verdad hermanito?- El infante de 5 años comprendía bastante bien el asunto.

-Vamos, ya no importa- Tomo a su hermano de la mano y juntos fueron a la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación, a oscuras como siempre, tratando de pensar y recordar, ¿Cuándo su vida se volvió tan monótona?, llegó a su mente el viejo recuerdo, cuando era mas que el rey del universo, podía tomar lo que fuese, matar y destruir sin piedad sin tener que recibir órdenes de nadie, nadie con una moral como Bulma.

Se recostó y trató de hallar la manera de salir de esa prisión, agotado, el príncipe estaba cansado de no tener nada que gobernar, encontró la frustración, ya no le interesaba derrotar a kakaroto, mas bien, luchaba cada día nuevo para no perder sus viejos recuerdos, por eso entrenaba, entrenaba para jamás olvidar que era el príncipe saiyajin y también entrenaba para recordar su vieja vida.

Se quedó un buen rato recordando viejos planetas, hazañas victoriosas junto a Nappa, pero también llegó a su mente el día que conoció a Bulma, al principio llegó a odiarla, pero con el tiempo pudo acostumbrarse a su compañía y a lo bien que ella le hacía algunas veces.

-Vegeta- Bulma irrumpió sus viejos recuerdos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto secamente.

-El almuerzo está servido, es mejor bajar rápido, los chicos están devorando todo.

El cuarto quedó en silencio, bulma volvió a bajar a la cocina, aún intrigada por el comportamiento de su esposo, ella sabía que algunas veces el saiyajin tenía arranques, pero siempre los hacía notar con alguna rabieta, esta vez se quedó callado, tratando de ocultar algo,

-Oye mamá esto está muy rico- Veggie sonrío con la boca llena de pollo.

-Si, pero es mejor que comas con la boca cerrada- Ella acaricio su cabeza y tomo el plato de vegeta, poniéndolo en su sitio de la mesa.

-Mamá- Trunks noto un poco la preocupación de su madre- Papá está un poco extraño últimamente, ¿o no?

En ese instante, Vegeta entró por la puerta de la cocina, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, Bulma le observo con tristeza.

Se sentó y comenzó a comer en silencio, mientras que los otros familiares también comían en silencio, uno bastante incómodo.

-Mamá este… Veggie entrará de nuevo a clases, yo podría enseñarle algunas cosas…- Trunks trató de mantener una conversación.

-Por supuesto- Bulma tomó su plato y se sentó al lado de vegeta, quien no paraba de comer, tal vez si comía mas rápido mejor.

Al terminar ese extraño momento los habitantes se perdieron alrededor de C.C, puesto que era bastante grande. Todo era silencio, Vegeta entrenando, Bulma en su laboratorio y los chicos jugando en el jardín delantero con una pelota de beisbol, pero de pronto un gran estruendo sonó en el patio trasero, todos los habitantes salieron y se quedaron impresionados al ver un gigantesco hueco y en el fondo de este una gran esfera, como las naves en las que llegaron Vegeta y Nappa.

Bulma sin duda estaba petrificada, creía que era una nueva amenaza y que de nuevo la tierra estaría en problemas, también observo a Vegeta, el estaba completamente confundido, como si en esa nave estuviera alguien conocido.

-Ven hermanito- El pequeño escurridizo se soltó de las manos de su hermano y corrió para ver mas de cerca el hueco.

De pronto de la nada un rayo de luz chocó contra el pequeño haciéndolo caer al suelo, todos corrieron a rescatarlo, vegeta dejó por alto esto y fue revisar de donde había provenido aquel rayo dorado que impacto con el cuerpo de su hijo.

-¿Veggie estás bien?- Bulma pregunto preocupada, pero para su suerte, el semi-Saiyajin estaba intacto.

Vegeta estaba buscando al responsable de tal ataque, pero por mas que observara, no había nada, absolutamente nada, solo una gran nave esférica destruida y unos cuantos escombros alrededor.

-Me perdiste saiyajin- Una voz femenina llamó la atención de todos, en especial la de vegeta.

-Oh así que tu eres la responsable de esto- Bulma estaba en llamas.

-Ya cálmate humano patético- La mujer no dio importancia a Bulma y mas bien fue directo hacía su objetivo, Vegeta.

Mientras que ella se acercaba, vegeta estaba en Shock, el la conocía bastante bien, solo que ahora esa mujer estaba muy cambiada.

-¿Ya me olvidaste?- Pregunto ella sin dejar de sonreír, vegeta no encontraba respuesta.

-Papá, ¿La conoces?- Trunks al igual que su madre estaban anonadados.

-Pues… No lo sé- Vegeta seguía concentrado en ella, parecía un imbécil observando su figura, esa jovencita que había conocido, se desvaneció con el tiempo.

-Por kamisama, ¿quiere alguien decirme que está pasando aquí?- Bulma estaba echando humo, pero ver a su esposo mirando a esa mujer de esa forma no la ponían muy contenta- Vegeta, ¿Quién es esa salvaje?

-Que... ah yo- Él estaba nervioso- Ella es... Kujino, era, una amistad…

-Ah, pues dile a tus amistades, que no lastimen a mis hijos- Aunque ella no lo podía creer, estaba molesta y un tanto celosa. No podía soportar mas la intriga del asunto que opto por llevar a veggie adentro, Trunks fue con ella para percatarse de que su madre no se pusiera mal.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se quedó solo con Kujino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que jamás me buscaras- Estaba sorprendido pero a la vez molesto.

-Es que…, no lo sé vegeta, quería saber como estabas, necesitaba verte- Ella se acercó y le abrazo, pero vegeta no le correspondió.

-Lárgate, te dije que jamás en mi vida volvieras a buscarme, viniste y lastimaste a mi hijo, que vulgar e insensible eres, que patético de tu parte venir.

-Para ya- Kujino estaba a punto de caer al suelo, ¿Dónde estaba ese príncipe que ella tanto amo?

-Solo viniste a traer problemas, solo eso- Vegeta estaba caminando en círculos, estaba inquieto, pero no sabía como reaccionar.

-Esa mujer… es… Tu...

-Si, ella es mi compañera, deberías irte y no molestar en nuestras vidas

-Tu… ya me olvidaste, ¿No es así?- Trató de calmarse un poco, estaba dolida.

-Como no olvidarte, solo atraes problemas y no me interesa tenerte ni como amiga.

-Pues… está bien, pero mi nave se arruino, así que tendré que quedarme un tiempo en este planeta, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- Pregunto un tanto asustada de escuchar la respuesta de vegeta

-Bulma te odia, ella no te querrá aquí, búscate otro lugar- Vegeta ya disponía a irse.

-Está bien… yo… me voy- Kujino también dio la vuelta y se fue por la puerta trasera.

Vegeta entró a la casa, vio a su familia, todos sentados en el sofá, bulma tratando de curar el pequeño raspón que se formo en la cara de veggie y Trunks pensativo como siempre.

-¿Ya se fue?- Bulma pregunto tranquila, pero con la voz apagada.

-Si, ella jamás volverá a molestarnos- Vegeta subió por las escaleras, quería dormir.

-Dime la verdad, ella, ¿Quién es?- Bulma pregunto con esperanzas.

-Ella es solo una compañera, estuvo conmigo batallando para las fuerzas de freezer, nada serio.

Bulma tomó un respiro y sonrío, él también le devolvió la mirada y luego se fue a dormir.

Mientras estaba en su cama, trató de recordar ese momento en el patio, su corazón estaba latiendo lleno de adrenalina, Kujino le traía muchos recuerdos, esos recuerdos que el jamás quería perder, pero, él era consiente de que Bulma lo amaba y no debía lastimarla de ese modo y opto, por seguir su camino lejos de ella y de tanto pensar, el príncipe se quedo dormido.

Mientras tanto, Kujino tomó vuelo hasta el balcón de la habitación de vegeta, para su suerte, la puerta estaba un poco abierta y ella pudo entrar, su mujer no estaba acompañándolo en la cama, por lo tanto ella estaba libre de peligro, se acercó al hombre que alguna vez fue suyo y le acaricio la cabeza como cuando el príncipe era joven, sin pensarlo su cara se lleno de lágrimas.

-Vamos vegeta, volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes, tu y yo, solamente- Susurro muy cerca de su lóbulo.

Se quedó un buen rato observándolo dormir, era tan apuesto inclusive durmiendo, solo cuando escucho el sonido de unos pasos, supo que era hora de irse, no sería la última vez que vería a su amor, ella estaba en guerra y ganaría su querer.

Se escurrió hasta la puerta del balcón y se quedo unos minutos observando el cuarto, su cara se llenó de odio al ver a esa humana de cabellos azules acompañar a vegeta en la cama, sentía celos al ver como ella tenía el descaro de abrazarlo y darle besos en su cuello, decidió irse antes de volar el edificio.

Al día siguiente vegeta se despertó, observo como Bulma lo tenia aprisionado con sus brazos, el dio una leve sonrisa como siempre solía hacerlo y se levanto cuidando de que ella no despertara, luego observo por la ventana sin querer y vio la nave de Kujino, ahora estaba seguro de que no era un sueño y que tenía que hacer algo.

Salió de la casa y fue a inspeccionar el lugar, la nave estaba allí todavía, e incluso supo que alguien seguía allí todavía.

-Kujino, ¿Por qué no te has largado de aquí?- Vegeta pregunto exasperado

La mujer salió de la nave, estaba sucia y desarreglada.

-Hola vegeta- Ella trató de mantenerse firme.

-¡Que porque no te has ido!- Vegeta estaba desesperado.

-Escucha, estoy tratando de reparar mi nave, dame algo de tiempo y me desapareceré de tu vida para siempre, a menos que quieras claro- Lo observo coqueta.

-Si quiero que te largues rápido de aquí.

-Así que tengo una idea, ayúdame a reparar mi nave y te aseguro que en unas cuantas semanas me podre ir, solo déjame quedar en tu casa, tu eres el hombre del hogar, no deberías seguir órdenes de una mujer, ¿No es así?- Ella sabía que vegeta pesaría en eso después de haberle dicho esto, él era muy autoritario.

-Está bien, mete tus cosas a la casa, te enseñaré tu habitación- Vegeta voló hacía una ventana en la planta alta de la corporación- Aquí te podrás quedar, solo no molestes a nadie.

-Claro vegeta- Kujino entró por la ventana al igual que vegeta, era una vieja habitación, la mas pequeña que había en la casa, solo tenía una cama y un ropero lleno de baratijas.

-Vaya, este lugar se parece a las habitaciones de la nave de freezer- Ella se recostó en la cama, vegeta simplemente se quedo mirándola.

-No me digas- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Que recuerdos, ¿No vegeta?, vaya, parece que esta vida es mejor, una vida tranquila, sin adrenalina, sin peleas, sin planetas que conquistar- Kujino dio un suspiro, lo estaba haciendo bien, conocía bastante bien a vegeta.

-Me gusta esta vida.

Ella se levanto de la cama y tomo a vegeta de los hombros, se apretó contra su cuerpo, permitiendo así que vegeta pudiese oler su perfume.

-Si, pero dime que no era mejor, la vida de guerrero- Ella se apegó a su cuello y comenzó a susurrarle.

Vegeta solo trataba de zafarse de Kujino, pero ella lo aprisiono contra una esquina del pequeño cuarto.

-Dime vegeta, un guerrero fuerte, capaz de pelear, de hacer lo que se le de la gana- Se apretó mas contra el y ahora se acercaba a sus labios.

-Kujino yo…- Vegeta trataba de soltarse de sus sucias manos.

Pero era tarde, Kujino ahora podía sentir el aliento del príncipe y casi que podía rozar sus labios, vegeta, el hombre fuerte, se había dejado ganar de la mujer y ahora se disponía a cerrar sus ojos, como si fuese un hechizo el que no lo dejase pensar.

-Tu y yo mi vegeta, ¿te imaginas?, los dos, conquistando el universo, dos saiyajin puros- Kujino lo había dejado caer en sus garras, ahora saborearía sus labios.

-¿Vegeta, donde estás?- Bulma estaba gritando por toda la casa, haciendo que vegeta volviera en sí y parara con sus manos los labios se Kujino.

-Me largo y si tratas de hacer esta estupidez otra vez, te largaras de aquí como un animal, yo mismo te enviare a tu casa- dicho esto, salió de inmediato.

La mujer saiyajin se quedo en el cuarto perpleja, era prácticamente suyo, ya iba a saborear sus labios, pero fue muy tarde, ella no se detendría por nada, vegeta sería suyo.

Mientras Bulma se encontraba buscando a vegeta en el patio, era extraño no verlo en la cámara de gravedad.

-¿Mujer me buscabas?- Vegeta salió por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ah si- ella corrió a abrazarlo, puesto que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo en la mañana.

-Hola- el también correspondió al abrazo.

-Oye- Bulma se apegó a su cuello y comenzó a olfatear como sabueso- Este perfume, ¿Dónde estabas?- Se separó de él y se cruzo de brazos.

-Hay, no vas a comenzar, estaba entrenando en el patio delantero- Vegeta se puso nervioso, pero bulma le creyó.

-Está bien- Dijo no muy convencida- me iré a mi laboratorio un par de horas, los robots te harán lo que quieras- Después le dio un beso en la boca.

-Como digas- Vegeta trato de tomarla de nuevo y darle otro beso, pero ella se escabullo y se fue a su laboratorio, luego el también decidió irse a su cámara de gravedad.

Mientras tanto, Kujino estaba en su habitación observando todo ese espectáculo, los celos la invadían, pero, ¿Qué había sucedido con el vegeta de antes?, el príncipe saiyajin jamás dejaría que una mujer le preguntase por su aroma, sin duda ella usaría buenas estrategias para tener de nuevo a vegeta y comenzaría, desde ahora.

Sin pensarlo, salió por la ventana y sigilosamente se metió a la cámara de gravedad y lo que vio fue un espectáculo sin duda, vegeta estaba sin camisa y con un pantalón muy corto.

-Oye, no recuerdo la última vez que te vi tan bien formado- Kujino interrumpió el entrenamiento de vegeta haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué de dije de andarme molestando?- Vegeta estaba realmente enfadado.

-Nunca me dijiste nada- Ella se acercó peligrosamente a él, luego saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo paso por todo el pecho del guerrero.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Pregunto invadido.

-Tiene sangre príncipe, la realeza no debe tener su sangre al descubierto- Un buen punto.

-Bueno ya deja de hacer eso y déjame entrenar en paz, ¿Quieres?

-Como digas, ¿Dónde hay comida?

Vegeta dio un grito y luego salió de la cámara, al cabo de unos minutos regresó con dos platos de comida.

-Aquí, ten- Le entregó un plato, luego apagó la gravedad y juntos se sentaron en el suelo.

-¿Por qué comes conmigo?- Pregunto ella con sus ojos iluminados.

-No dejaré que nadie te vea, ¿De acuerdo?, si vas a comer debes llamarme a mi y si alguien te ve, date por muerta, ¿Comprendiste?- Kujino asintió.

Durante la cena, vegeta embarró su cara de salsa, Kujino tomo de nuevo su pañuelo y los secó, algunas veces "sin querer" deslizaba sus dedos por la boca del príncipe, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

-Bien, debes irte a tu habitación, Bulma está a punto de salir del laboratorio- Vegeta se levanto y tomo su sudadera, ahora cubriendo su casi desnudez con esta.

Kujino salió volando y entro a su habitación, sabía que había dejado duda en el corazón del príncipe.

Mientras tanto vegeta ingreso a la cocina y saco algo de beber, luego tomo una ducha y salió a dar un paseo, al cabo de unas horas regresó a su casa para ver que su hija había regresado de su viaje, ella corrió a abrazarlo y el le devolvió el abrazo.

-Papá te traje millones de cosas, te traje un suéter, también te traje comida- Bra estaba loca de la emoción.

-Vaya, parece que no fuiste de viaje sino de compras- Vegeta observo todas las maletas repletas de ropa nueva que había traído su hija.

Bra sonrió y corrió a despertar a su hermano, lo hizo bajar a la primera planta y le enseñó el auto de carreras que le había traído.

El niño no soportó la emoción y corrió a subir a su nuevo auto, era de juguete claro, pero para la pequeña mente de un niño, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

-Seguirás entrenando mocoso, no creas que lo dejarás por esa basura con ruedas.

-Vamos papá no seas injusto, ven veggie, vamos a dar un paseo- Y Bra desapareció con el pequeño por la puerta.

Después de ayudar a su hija a desempacar, vegeta decidió ir a revisar como estaba su inquilina y casi cae de espaldas al ver que la mujer, había roto su traje de entrenamiento y que ahora estaba en ropa interior en frente suyo.

-¿Que rayos te pasa?, vístete- Vegeta tomo una sábana y la cubrió.

-Disculpa, pero no tengo mas ropa, esa muchacha trajo mucha, tal vez si me traes una…- Kujino estaba usando una de sus tretas para jugárselas con vegeta.

-No te daré la ropa de mi hija, quédate así, no me importa.

-Bien, se que te gusta observarme así- Kujino se levanto de la cama y de nuevo se arrimó a el abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole besos.

-¿Qué haces?, déjame en paz, mañana comenzaré con tu nave haber si te largas de aquí rápido, se soltó bruscamente y se fue a su habitación.

Se recostó en la cama y recordó a Kujino, ella era realmente hermosa y su cuerpo, no reflejaba ninguna marca de la vejez, al contrario de bulma, ella con los años perdió su toque, estaba completamente confundido, tal vez si cerraba sus ojos se sentiría mas relajado y así fue.

Durante la noche, pudo sentir las caricias de bulma, ella le abrazaba, le dabas besos, pero él no le hacía caso, el sueño lo había vencido.

A la mañana siguiente, el estruendo de la puerta le despertó, era Bulma que entraba con grandes ojeras, vegeta quedo perplejo.

-Oye mujer, ¿Qué nunca te cansas?, ayer casi que no me dejas dormir- Vegeta trato de bromear al respecto.

-¿De que hablas vegeta?, estuve toda la noche trabajando en el laboratorio, con suerte pude despedir a Bra.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos como platos y callo de nuevo a la cama, ¿Habrá sido Kujino?, esa mujer no se cansaría hasta tenerlo, pero él no le daría el placer.

Y así pasaron los días, vegeta con su poca experiencia reparando máquinas trataba de arreglar la nave, solo necesitaba una reconstrucción en la parte superior, ya que el impacto la había deteriorado, además Kujino le ayudaba pasándole las herramientas, cosa que no fue una muy buena idea, puesto que algunas veces ellas se las ingeniaba para tomar de su mano y hacerlo mirarla a los ojos.

Todo iba rotundamente normal hasta aquel sábado en la noche, cuando Bulma escucho un estruendo en la habitación de arriba, ella se asusto por un principio, puesto que vegeta se encontraba en la cámara de gravedad y Sus hijos estaban en el parque de diversiones.

Al llegar a la habitación escucho golpes, hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba a esa habitación, supuso que era algún animal o algo, pero al entrar se encontró una gran sorpresa.

-¡Vegeta!- Bulma casi que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Kujino por fin había conseguido besar a vegeta y el, el aunque lucho, no pudo soltarse de una saiyajin igual de fuerte.

-Mujer yo…- Vegeta abrió sus ojos y vio a bulma allí, molesta, realmente molesta, roja de la ira, lanzo por los aires a Kujino y escupió saliva.

-¿Qué no se había ido?- Pregunto ella aturdida.

-Ella…, estoy reparando su nave, le dije que se quedara aquí.

-Pero porque no me dijiste, ¿Ahora mientes?- No pudo creer lo que estaba diciendo y viendo.

-Oye mujer azul, él es un príncipe, no debería darte explicaciones de nada.

-Ah ahora quieres meterte en esto- Bulma estaba sin control, ahora iracunda.

-Escucha mujer, no debo…

-No debes que, ¿Darme explicaciones?

-No mujer, no comprendes, yo no quería esto, ella me agarró por sorpresa- Vegeta se sentía humillado, ahora quería matar a Kujino.

-Sabes, es mejor que… arregles esa nave- Ella hablo mas tranquila.

-Si ella se ira pronto, o la mataré si es necesario- Vegeta respiro.

-No vegeta, arreglas la nave y te largas de aquí- Sonaba mejor en su mente, rompió en llanto y corrió a su habitación.

-¿Feliz?- Vegeta observo a Kujino con rabia y odio.

-¿Ves?, ella te hace débil príncipe, no deberías darle explicaciones a un humano, debería no ser tan entrometida, piénsalo, ¿Te imaginas tu y yo conquistando este planeta?, volver a repoblar el planeta Vegetasei, ¿No sería perfecto?

Vegeta se encogió de hombros, tal vez, solo tal vez Kujino tendría razón, desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba cansado de tanta monotonía, el día que Kujino reapareció vegeta sintió la adrenalina correr por su sangre de nuevo, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva gloria sería su respuesta a muchas preguntas.

-Ven príncipe- Kujino lo abrazo y el calló en sus brazos, lo beso con pasión y vegeta el pensativo, permitió esto- He soñado con tus labios mucho tiempo mi amor

Kujino trato de guiar al príncipe hacia la pequeña cama, sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo, el estaba en otro lugar y ella lo sabía, se recostó y el cayo sobre ella, besándose así ella trato de quitarle su traje de entrenamiento, pero vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Escúchame bien, debes alejarte de mi, ya no permitiré esto mas- Vegeta se levanto y de nuevo y salió de la habitación, estaba asqueado y realmente molesto, arreglaría las cosas y enviaría a Kujino como fuera a su hogar de nuevo.

Pero al entrar a la habitación encontró a Kujino allí, sentada sobre la cama y con sus piernas encima de un bulto enrollado con sábanas, ella parecía distraída y observaba la habitación con plena calma.

-¿Qué demonios haces?, ¿Dónde esta mi esposa?- Vegeta pregunto a punto de estallar de ira, era su culpa por permitirse ser tan calmado.

-Escucha con atención, tu estuviste conmigo mucho tiempo, te di lo mejor de mis años, te supe valorar a pesar de que eras una escoria si alma, trate de consolarme a pesar de que siempre estuviste poniendo tu estúpido entrenamiento por encima de mi y de mi amor, pero ahora, no soportaré que una simple humana, tan débil, tan simple- Paro y clavó su pierna mas en el bulto que se retorcía como gusano- me separe de ti, tu eres lo único que me importa, me pasé mas de 30 años buscándote, vegeta, tu eres mío, desde un principio lo sabías, destruiré lo único que nos separa y seremos felices de nuevo.

-Estás loca…-Vegeta sentía asco.

Kujino se levanto y volvió a besar a vegeta, luego se separó de el y apunto con su mano el pequeño bulto, luego un rayo de luz se formó en su palma.

-Ahora seremos tu y yo- Kujino observaba con codicia el bulto, este se retorcía, se deslizaba y fue entonces cuando vegeta se dio cuenta que ocurría

-Te mataré- Vegeta le susurro y luego con su mano la empujo hacia el suelo, ella solo apuntaba hacía el bulto y no prestaba atención a las niñerías de vegeta.

Pero el, formó con su mano una esfera de luz y la lanzo, este atravesó todo el cuerpo de Kujino y ella quedó moribunda en el suelo.

-Que te quede claro, ella algún día te menospreciará y recordaras, quien te amo de verdad.

-Esta bien- Vegeta no quería continuar con esto y le dio su fin allí mismo.

Luego, quitó las sábanas y encontró a Bulma, el la abrazó, pero el sabía que ella estaba molesta.

-Yo solo puedo decir que… - Pero vegeta no podía articular- Yo lo… Si…en….to

-Con eso me basta- Bulma le abrazo- Escucha vegeta, aun no estas perdonado, me mentiste.

-Pero…, está bien, que rayos quieres.

-Quiero… Bulma comenzó a pensar, lo tengo….- Ella sonrío macabramente.

-Esto no suena bueno…- Vegeta frunció el seño

Al otro día, vegeta se encontraba de compras junto a su esposa, ella entraba de tienda en tienda y lo hacía esperar para escoger mil vestidos y zapatos.

-Ven vegeta- Bulma le tomó de la mano y le hizo entrar a una tienda.

Pero al fin comprendió, él se sentía cómodo con su vida, aunque no fuese un príncipe salvaje, aunque no conquistara planetas, tenía algo que le hacía mantener su vida con adrenalina, Bulma.

Ya en la noche, los dos se encontraban doblando toda la ropa que bulma había comprado, el en verdad no sabía como hacer tal cosa, pero a decir verdad, nunca en su vida tuvo que hacer esas barbaridades.

-Que bueno que eres apuesto vegeta- Bulma sonrío con sarcasmo.

Vegeta enrojeció y continuo doblando, de pronto bulma lo acecho y le dio un beso.

-Que vulgar eres mujer- Vegeta la tomo con sus brazos- Pero eres la mujer vulgar mas bella que conozco.

**_Fin_**

**_NOTAS_**

**_Bueno espero que les halla gustado, 2 horas en las que me adentre en la historia, espero que les halla parecido interesante y lamento si la caracterización de vegeta estuviese regular, puesto que estaba un poco sensible, pero bueno, esa es mi forma de ver al príncipe, gracias por sus Reviews en la primera parte de un viejo amor y con estas cortas palabras me despido, adiós_**


End file.
